Russia
'General' In the Russian Federation some special rules for mobile phones apply. You should check them first to avoid frustration. Basically, you can't expect anyone to speak English in this country. So you might print out the offer in Russian before to show what you want. To make it easier, the most important words are shown in Cyrillic too. 'Basics' It's next to impossible to show all prices for Russia, because their pricing is immensely complex. The Russian Federation consists of 85 "federal subjects" which can be provinces, territories, federal cities or other districts and are called regions in this article. For every region even the same provider has different prices. So we only give it here for the Moscow region (and St. Petersburg for Tele2). They are the highest in the country, in other areas you can expect to pay a little less. Living in this huge country, the residents have mostly more than one SIM card. Like in the US and China, every SIM is locked to a specified provider and region too. All calls, text and even data traffic made outside of this region lead to domestic roaming surcharges even within the same provider. Furthermore, there are incoming roaming charges for calls from abroad or different Russian regions by the same provider too. So to try buy a SIM card at the place, where you are going to use it most. The complicated dialing of phone numbers within Russia is explained in detail in this WIKI. For data, you can skip these rules, but be aware that there a two kinds of data packages: "domestic", valid only within the specified region of your SIM card leading to surcharges outside and "national" valid all over the federation. Have in mind that internet access to some sites is "controlled" or censored. So you might think of installing a VPN program or app before. The official censorship targets are porn, drug abuse, suicide, pedophilia and copyright infringement (official black listin Russian only, inofficial Wikipedia about the situation in English). 'Networks' Russia uses European frequencies throughout its country: 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G (up to HSPA+) on 900 and 2100 MHz mainly in the cities and 4G/LTE on 800 and 2600 MHz started in 2012/3 on all operators and is available for prepaid without surcharges in the major towns. Lately, it was added by 1800 MHz on all three providers. Additionally many operators also operate TD-LTE networks in the Moscow region, these are often 2600 MHz but instead of FDD-LTE (Band 7) they are on 2600 MHz TD-LTE Band 38. Tele2's LTE (TD-LTE) is on 2300 MHz Band 40. If you are looking for 4G/LTE make sure you device supports the frequency bands. See information on each provider for details on what bands they use. There are 5 national mobile operators active in Russia: *'MegaFon' (МегаФон) *'MTS' (MTC) *'Beeline' (by VimpelCom) *'Tele2' (joint venture with Rostelecom) *'Yota' (Йота, joint venture with MegaFon) MegaFon has the best nationwide coverage and good speeds in cities at highest prices. It is consided by many as the premier network in the country and the only one to cover all 83 regions. MTS is at present the biggest operator with more than 100 million customers and licenses in 81 regions of the country. Beeline is the budget operator with lowest rates active in 78 regions nationwide. Tele2 and Rostelecom are building a fourth network active in 41 regions only (not in Moscow) and merged into a joint venture in 2014. Yota is a virtual operator (MVNO) which is a 100% subsidiary of MegaFon, it uses MegaFon's radio access network but a separate switching and billing system. Yota's main point is fully unlimited data traffic but with some restrictions such as blocked P2P networks or tethering. Although the network is the same, you may not have access to LTE in some regions where Yota SIM cards are not sold, unlike MegaFon subscribers who would (this is due to license restrictions). In 2014 the Crimean peninsula became part of the Russian Federation. Different network providers operate in this region. For more details refer to the respective section in the Ukraine chapter. 'Buying a SIM card' There are three ways of buying a SIM card in Russia: the official, the semi-offical and the unofficial. *In the shops of the providers, you will need to present your passport (containing the visa and the entry stamp) and the "invitation" or a certificate of your registered place to stay to get a SIM card. A foreign passport will usually work, but some vendors will only know how to deal with a Russian passport. This way is recommended if you have limited knowledge of Russian and need at least some help with setting up. *Some electronic or cell phone shops will also set you up skipping some paper work. They might be easier to deal with but charge you a commission of 10-20% for their work. This is especially recommended, if you don't speak Russian and find someone who speaks English. *Another option is buying a SIM card in a kiosk at a subway entrance. That usually costs 100 Rub and some of that appears as a credit on the account. No ID required, these cards are pre-activated to someone's (possibly fictional) name. The worst that can happen: the card turns out to be blocked and you loose your 100 Rub. Usually it's okay though. There will be no support neither in English nor in Russian. 'MegaFon' (МегаФон) Many users consider Megafon the best network in Russia for coverage and speed, however, this has driven too many subscribers and currently the speeds are the slowest. It was the first to start 3G (on 2100/900 MHz) and 4G/LTE and is the only network which is available in every region of the country (coverage map). LTE is mostly on 2600 MHz. 800 MHz and 1800 MHz exist but have very limited coverage and are unlikely to be seen. It considers itself as market leader, but it has the highest rates of all operators. The following prices are given for Moscow and are all open for 4G/LTE. 'Availability' Their SIM is available at Megafon offices (салон) (location map). This way you need an ID. But you can also buy an envelope containing a a pre-activated SIM card with this tariff pre-selected at a subway entrance. This way you don't need an ID, it costs around 100 Rub (same price at a mobile shop), is pre-activated and has some credit. They offer different prepaid tariff lines without a monthly fee: Switch to ZERO (Переходи на НОЛЬ), Everything's easy (Все просто') '''or Warm Welcome' (Тёплый приём +) which is their visitor line and here shown in detail. To top up buy vouchers (Карты оплаты) available everywhere (typing *110# or top up online by international credit card here. 'Warm Welcome '(Тёплый приём +) Set up price is 200 Rub. Calls to other MegaFon subscribers are free (limited to 100 min/day outside of Moscow). Calls to other providers in Moscow 2.5 Rub./min and outside within Russia 8.5 Rub/min. Calls to the CIS countries 5-10 Rub/min and SMS 2.5-5 Rub just to give you an impression. For data, internet package XS is automatically activated by default giving you 70 MB/day domestic (in Moscow!) for 30 days at 64 kbps for free. Outside internet use is expensive by default (10 Rub/MB). So change to one of their packages. '''Data-only SIM MegaFon sells a data-SIM mainly for tablets or modems. It is called MegaFon-online (МегаФон-Онлайн). Set up price is 200 Rub and any regular SIM can be changed to this tariff by typing *510*1# It only gives a better default rate with 1.90 Rub/MB and hourly rounding to 150 KB! So you should better buy a data pack. 'Data feature packages' For all SIMs the same data packs are available, only default rate differs. They offer this daily pack: *Internet 24 (Интернет 24): 200 MB, 24 hours, 24 Rub, activation: *105*264# This pack is national, overuse with standard pack is charged with 0.5 Rub/MB. Max. speed is 3 MBps. Pack renews itself automatically. To deactivate type *105*264*0. * Bit Pro (БИТ PRO): 80 MB, 24 hours, 9 Rub, activation: *105*276# This pack is for the Moscow region only. Speed will be throttled beyond 80MB/day to 64 kbps. *monthly packages (except XS): All packages have full 4G speed where available, throttled to 64 kbps when quota is reached. You can check data volume by typing *925# You can buy the packs S-XL for 3 months with 10% discount, for 6 months with 20% discount and for 12 month for 30% discount. You can add further high speed volume by these extension packs: *for daily rates and Internet XS: another 70 MB for 19 Rub valid for the rest of the days. *for monthly packs S-L: 1 GB for 150 Rub. or 5 GB for 400 Rub valid for the rest of the month. Activation is by typing *925*3# * Domestic-only data packages can be extended nationwide by the Internet Russia (Интернет по России) option for a setup price of 30 Rub and an additional daily fee of 5 Rub for Internet XS and 10 Rub for other domestic tariffs. So you better buy a national package, if you travel within Russia. 'More info' *APN: internet *All given prices are valid for Moscow only, other rates may apply in other regions. *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian only 'MTS' (MTC) MTS (or MTC in Russian for Мобильные ТелеСистемы) is the biggest mobile provider in Russia what number of subscribers is concerned. It is available in most regions of the country and still gives good speeds at somewhat lower prices than MegaFon (coverage map). The prices below are given for the Moscow region. 3G is on 2100 MHz and 900 MHz. LTE is on 2600 MHz in the form of both FDD-LTE and TD-LTE (Band 7 and Band 38) and on 800 and 1800 MHz. 'Availability' SIM cards are available in mini- or micro size at their stores (shop locations). Their standard prepaid voice and data SIM cards are called Super MTS (Супер МТС) for 100 Rub. or Red Energy for 150 Rub. Both differ in voice but have the hight default data rate of 9.90 Rub. per MB. So add packages. Furthermore MTS sells prepaid data SIMs called MTS Connect-4 (МТС Коннект-4) for 600 Rub. with the same credit loaded. At purchase you can choose to buy the Internet Maxi pack for the credit or the daily internet option will be activated by default. All packages from Mini to VIP and the daily rate can be booked on this SIM. Default rate on this SIM is a much lower 1.5 Rub. for data throughout Russia, but it has higher rates for voice and text. 'Data feature packs' *MiniBIT (МиниБИТ): automatically booked on the voice prepaid cards. 20 Rub. domestic or 40 Rub. nationwide per day (3am-3am) for 10 MB. Activation by *111*62# and 1. Deactivation by *111*62# and 2. Internet is cut off when quota is reached. For another 20 minutes type *165# for 19 Rub. or for another 100 MB type *111*05# for 30 Rub. *BIT (БИТ): 75 MB per day (3am-3am) domestic (in Moscow only) for 200 Rub. Full up to 4G speed, then throttled to 64 kbps. Activation by *252#, deactivation by *252*0# Same extensions as MiniBit. *SmartBIT (СуперБИТ): 3GB per month nationwide for 350 Rub. Full up to 4G speed, then throttled to 128 kbps. Activation by *628#, deactivation by *111*628*2# Same extensions as MiniBit. *Internet Mini (Интернет-Mini): the same tariff as SmartBIT. Activation and deactivation: *111*160#. *Internet Maxi (Интернет-Maxi): Unlimted domestic data (in Moscow) and 12 GB nationwide per month for 700 Rub. For activation type *111*161#. *Internet VIP (Интернет-VIP): unlimited domestic data and 30 GB nationwide per month for 1200 Rub. For activation type *111*166#. *For Internet Mini, Maxi, VIP and the daily rate 3 addons are available: another 500 MB for 75 Rub by *167#, 2 GB for 200 Rub by *168# and unlimited nights (1am-7am) for 150 Rub by *111*776#. All data volume can be checked by *217#, balance check is *100#. An SMS to 111 is free of charge. 'More info' *APN: internet.mts.ru *Tethering is officially allowed *Extended Website (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/ *Basic Website (Eng): http://www.mtsgsm.com/ 'Beeline' Beeline is the 3rd operator in the country giving the best rates at the moment. It is owned by Dutch-based Vimpelcom Ltd. with a network coverage of 97% of Russia's population. Their 3G coverage is concentrated in densely populated areas, but very limited in rural areas and 4G in about two dozen major towns. But check for coverage first, as they don't have licenses in some areas in the far east: (coverage map). Prices below are given for Moscow. For 4G/LTE make sure your device supports Beeline's LTE bands (2600, 1800 and 800 MHz). 'Availability' Just get any prepaid SIM card (you can buy it at any Cell Shops, which are plenty in big cities like Euroset, Sviaznoy and many other) for a start up price of about 150 Rub. Some shops may charge you 10-20% commission, but are easier to register your SIM. You can get any prepaid line without preloaded data or voice time like "Without doubt" (Ноль сомнений) or Go!. You need to activate the SIM by typing *101*1111# Prepaid data rate is a default 9.95 to 12 Rub per MB nationwide. To activate data, type *110*181#. 'Data feature packs' To book a data package, you first have to change your SIM card to the Simple Internet (Простой интернет) tariff line, as its the only way to add data packages. This can be done free from any Beeline SIM by typing *100*600# For Simple Internet these monthly data packages are available, they call Highway (Хайвей): *1 GB, 200 Rub, domestic only!, first 7 days are free, activation: 777, dactivation: 7770. *3 GB, 350 Rub, nationwide, activation: *115*061#, deactivation: *115*060# *Highway 7: 7 GB, 550 Rub., nationwide, activation: *115*07#, deactivation: *115*070# *Highway 15: 15 GB, 850 Rub., nationwide, activation: *115*08#, deactivation: *115*080# *Highway 30: 30 GB, 1150 Rub, nationwide, activation: *115*09#, deactivation: *115*090# Speed is up to 4G/LTE where available. The lager packs are valid nationwide, not only domestic. Packages renew themselves after 1 month, if not deactivated. When data quota is reached, you will be charged 20 Rub. for every 200 MB. If you want to be throttled instead, type *115*230# and speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. Default rate outside of packages in the Simple Internet line is 3.30 Rub for 20 MB per day. You can check balance by typing *102# 'More info' *APN: internet.beeline.ru *Password and username: beeline *English-speaking customer service: 0511 *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian 'Tele2' (with Rostelecom) In 2014 Swedish Tele2 group ceased operations in Russia and sold their brand and network to state-owned Rostelecom, that used to be the 4th largest provider in the country. The name Rostelecom has been dropped and the new company will use the Tele2 brand. It operates in about 40 regions of Russia (written in Latin letters here). So their coverage is still patchy (coverage map) as they don't have licenses for some areas. The most notable black spot in the European part is Moscow, where coverage will be available from August 2015. So if you go to Moscow, look for the other operators instead. That's why prices are given not for Moscow, but St. Petersburg. Tele2's LTE is on the rare 2300 MHz (Band 40, TD-LTE), which is not as common as 2600 MHz (Band 7) and 800 MHz (Band 20). 'Availability' Unlike the other operators Tele2 doesn't have shops but only sells their SIM cards online to be sent to a local address. You can arrange a pick up point and delivery within St. Pertersburg in a max. of 2 days. Independent vendors will resell their SIM cards in electronic or cell phone shops for a small surcharge. Start up price is 100-500 Rub. depending on number. 'Start-up' Their different prepaid tariff lines have different colors like yellow, orange or green. Every color or tariff line can be changed to another. Data stays mostly at a default 6.50 Rub. per MB on the tariffs without start-up data. They sell two tariff lines with data from the start: * Black (черный) : including 1 GB per month: 4.90 Rub per day. Speed will be throttled to 64 kbps beyond, change to this tariff by typing *630*1# * Very Black (очень черный): including 3.5 GB per month: 290 Rub per month. Speed will be throttled to 64 kbps beyond, change to this tariff by typing *630*2# Note, that the feature packs below except the add volume or time packs are not available on the black lines. Data feature packs These packs below can be booked on the tariffs without start-up data. So not on black and very black, but on all others and are valid nationwide. They have these daily options: *"Internet-Phone-C" (Интернет c телефона): For 4.50 Rub. you get 50 MB data per day. Additional data will be billed with 1 Rub. per MB. Activation *155*31#, deactivation *155*30# . Every activation costs 10 Rub., deactivation is free. To check data status type *155*3# *250 MB/day, 15 Rub/day, activation fee from 2nd activation 15 Rub, activation: *155*161#, deactivation: *155*160# Furthermore, they sell these monthly packs: *5 GB, 250 Rub, activation: *155*191#, deactivation: *155*190# *10 GB, 350 Rub, activation: *155*201#, deactivation: *155*200# *30 GB, 450 Rub, activation: *155*211#, deactivation: *155*210# Data packs will be throttled beyond data quota to 64 kbps. All packages auto-renew if not disabled. You can add 500 MB more for 30 Rub by typing *155*181# or 20 minutes more for 15 Rub by typing *155*171#. 'More info' *APN: internet.tele2.ru *Website in Russian for St. Petersburg 'Yota '(Йота) Before 2014 Yota provided Internet access via modem based devices. After being acquired by MegaFon it was launched as a voice operator. As of 2015 it operates in 39 regions of Russia providing voice calls in GSM 900/1800 band and LTE 4G data on 2600 MHz (band 7). It was the first operator providing fixed price across regions. The operator is marketed for people living in urban cities and smartphone owners. Availability Their SIM card is available for purchase online , via application (iOS, Android) or at offline sales points. The SIM card is provided for free, without any credit. Three sizes are available: standard, micro, nano. In Moscow and St. Petersburg the card is delivered for free. You will need a valid local or international passport or any other ID to obtain the card. Activation is automatic, one should insert the card and turn on data. Balance can be topped up by credit card via app or website. Data Tariff Tariff depends on the region where the card is obtained. E.g. in Moscow it's 440 RUB and 340 RUB in St. Petersburg. In other regions it costs less. Their app allows to see remaining minutes, account balance, top up and chat with support. The tariff price includes unlimited data at full speed, free incoming calls, unlimited voice calls Yota->Yota and 100 minutes per month for calls to any Russian phone in a month. What they hide in their T&Cs: They ban the use of their smartphone SIM in tablets or modems. When detected, speed drops to 128 kbps. However they offer SIM cards for tablets for data-only. The price is according to the max. speed. For unlimited use for a month in Moscow it's 390 RUB for up to 1 Mbps, 590 RUB for up to 3 Mbps and 790 at full speed. In other regions, it can be up to 40% lower. Another SIM card limitation is that Yota prohibits tethering. If you switch on tethering, the speed drops to 128 kbps. The operator determines that tethering is on via TTL, on source device it is usually 64, on destination it's 63. The workaround to use tethering is to decrement default TTL on source device, e.g. for Android 4.4+: "sysctl -w /proc/sys/net/ipv4/ip_default_ttl=63". More info *Support is provided in both Russian and English via **smartphone application **free SMS at 0999 **email: mail@yota.ru **social media: twitterfacebookvk ** Website in Russian: http://www.yota.ru *APN: internet.yota